I Love You And That's Forever
by ComeWhatMay-DarrenCrissForever
Summary: Kurt is going through a rough day. Blaine is there to comfort him. And maybe surprise him a little later! Klaine fluff. My First Time.


A/N: My first story. The idea came to my head one day out of no where and this took me 6 hours to complete. Really proud of this story. It's not the best, because I've read stories so much beautiful and funny and romantic than this that many a times I've been reduced to tears. But this is my first attempt at writing and I think I did a decent job.

For the purpose of this story, Finchel and Klaine are grown up and living in New York. Kurt and Blaine don't live together though. Not yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee nor Darren Criss *Sigh*

Kurt pulled up to the driveway of Blaine's apartment. He switched off the ignition and put his head on the steering wheel. He could feel a headache cropping up. He was tired: physically, mentally, _emotionally. _He sighed and opened the door of his Navigator. Placing his bag on his shoulder, he walked up the porch and knocked on the front door, waiting to see the face of his source of comfort and solace.

Blaine Anderson is a perfectionist. Till the dot. And that is the reason he has been living off coffee cups and granola bars for the past 72 hours because he is busy working on his story whose rough draft has to be submitted to the publisher by Tuesday.

And today was Monday.

And Blaine Anderson is never late on deadlines. No, no.

That is why he didn't expect to be disturbed by anyone till tomorrow because everyone knows how important work is for Blaine and how much he needed to concentrate.

And so he was mildly surprised when he heard a knock on his door. Pushing the chair back of the table, he waded through the pile of papers and numerous coffee cups and packets (used and emptied) of junk food before reaching the door and latching it open to be immediately engulfed into a fierce hug by Kurt.

"K-Kurt?! Kurt, Wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were at work? And you told you won't be able to meet me today later because you'll be busy at Rachel's going through the wedding plan- Kurt? Kurt, are you all right? You kinda knocked me flat when you hugged me so intensely and it's kinda getting difficult for me to breathe now that you won't get loose of me."

Kurt listened to his boyfriend go on and on asking him questions but he didn't pay attention. He was leaning into Blaine; taking in his warmth and breathing in _his _scent and feeling loved from the concern stemming from him until he heard he was suffocating him.

He broke off the hug and said, "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to suffocate you like that. It's just- just work and Rachel and the wedding and Finn's stupidity and-"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there. Just stop. And breathe. Take a deep, long breath."

Kurt took breath like he had been told and opened his mouth to continue when Blaine cut him off again.

"Kurt, come inside. It's cold out there. Come in and make yourself comfortable and then tell me what's wrong while I try to figure out how to make you feel better," Blaine said kissing his forehead.

"You don't have to figure out anything, I feel considerably better already being here with you," Kurt said, smiling. He hugged him once more, burying his face into Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's bag from his shoulder and led him into the house, holding hands. He threw the bag on the chair and cleaned the couch of the mess.

"Sorry about the state of the living room. I am stuck at this particular chapter in my novel and it's driving me crazy! So, I didn't even care about cleaning the house off this clutter for the past few days and- And, now you tell me what's bothering you? Is Rachel becoming unbearably insane again? Want me to speak to her? Want me to hypnotise her into eternal sleep?" Blaine joked trying to lighten up his boyfriend's mood.

"It's not that. It's just everything! My entire world. Work is becoming too stressful and I'm not able to concentrate. Rachel's and my ideas seem to clash on every single, tiny detail regarding the wedding! Finn seems to only pay interest and give suggestions only if it's about food and the honeymoon! He is happily ready to spend his entire savings on the honeymoon rather than the reception and ceremony! Sometimes my brother can be so immature and stupid! Don't know what Rachel seems to see in him!"

"Don't we all wonder!" Blaine supplied in helpfully.

"Hmph. Mercedes and I got into a fight over a simple issue and it's eating me from inside. She is my best friend and I've been trying for us to get past this but she is being so stubborn and I miss her and- I am just so exhausted Blaine! Everything seems so topsy-turvy and this stress is affecting our relationship too! I mean, we haven't even seen each other for more than 5 minutes this week and I am just so scared and worried!"

"Oh Kurt! Honey, that's okay! Everything's going to be all right. Come here," Blaine pulled Kurt towards him and hugged him. "Sshh, just relax OK? Don't strain yourself over these issues. It's alright If work is putting pressure on you, take a break for few days. You are entitled to relax once in a while Kurt. And if Rachel and you can't seem to get into an agreement without shooting daggers at each other, just let her be-"

"But that's not the point Blaine! Rachel's ideas are so-so- ugh! I can't even seem to find a proper word to describe how utterly hopeless her ideas are sometimes! You don't know, in Sophomore year she used to dress up like a grandmother and-."

"And a toddler at the same time. Yeah, you told me Kurt. But honey, after all it's their wedding! Take her choices into consideration! I promise, at our wedding, I will never utter a single word against you. I go by whatever decision you make as long as you promise to walk down the aisle for me."

Kurt smiled. He squeezed Blaine's hand in his own and kissed him lightly on the lips before saying softly, "I am their wedding planner Blaine. I plan to make it the most beautiful wedding –apart from ours, of course- in the entire world! Everybody in Ohio will be talking about the ceremony for years to come! And it's my job to point out to Rachel when she is making a bad decision and it eats me from inside if-"

"I am not saying you to accept all of her choices! I am just asking you to go a little bit soft on her. Can't you do that for her? For Finn atleast!? This must be hard on him too! Please?" Blaine asked.

"Humph. Fine. If you say so. But if Rachel will accuse me of anything later, Blaine Warbler.."

"She won't! She'll thank you. She'll thank you for your time. She'll thank you for your amazing ideas and themes. She'll thank you for your patience with her. She'll grateful Kurt!"

Blaine leaned forward and put his forehead against Kurt before kissing him on the lips. He broke off and said, "As for Finn, all I can say is to ignore him. Boys will be boys, won't they?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine continued, "Mercedes is going to come around. I am sure. She loves you, sweetheart. You both have been best friends since High School. Just give her time. And as for us, I am sorry too. I have been mighty busy with this novel and that's what I seem to be talking about all the time and I didn't even realize that you have been having a difficult week and I should have paid you more attention and I promised you I would always be there for you and now things have become so messy and you had to go through this alone and-"

"Blaine! Blaine, honey. Blaine. Just stop. And breathe. Take a deep, long breath."

Blaine laughed softly at how Kurt used his own advice against him and took a deep long breath as told.

"I am not blaming you Blaine. I was busy too this past week and I just- just missed you a lot even though we were under the same roof and breathing the same air."

"I missed you too." Blaine breathed against Kurt and kissed him slowly with passion. He tried to put all of his love into the kiss and tried to tell Kurt how lucky he was to have such a wonderful person in his life and how sorry he was.

Kurt broke off the kiss and put his head back against Blaine's and told, breathing heavily, "Well, I guess we kinda made up for the lost time, didn't we?"

Both laughed and laid on the couch. Kurt put his head on Blaine's chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Blaine had one hand of his around Kurt's waist and another in Kurt's hair spoiling his coif. Kurt didn't mind at all. They laid there for a long time –minutes, or hours maybe- when Blaine abruptly stood up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a bar of chocolate and handed it over to Kurt who raised his eyebrows at him and gave him his best bitchy look.

"I know. I know. Teeth and health. But I also happen to know that chocolates are your guilty pleasure food and right now you are feeling a little low and I plan to spoil you senseless to show how much I love you and that's its okay to let loose a while. Therefore, you have my complete permission to devour on it as long as you promise to share it with me." Blaine finished, grinning.

Kurt softened and said, "You know me too well." He took the chocolate from Blaine and leaned against him again taking small bites of the candy and sharing with Blaine.

"Thank You." Kurt said after a while.

"Kurt, you don't have to thank me for-"

"No, no. I am not finished," Kurt said. "Thank you for the advice. Thank you for being so calm when I was hysterical. Thank you for listening to me patiently as I ranted about work and Rachel and all of that. Thank you for the advice. Thank you for the chocolate. I know you didn't want to be disturbed as you are busy with your work and I am sorry but I just had to see you."

Kurt knew it was corny, but he had to tell Blaine how much he meant to him and how happy he was for his presence in his life. He took a deep breath and continued. "Maybe I don't tell it enough, but you are my biggest guilty pleasure. So, thank you. For everything. For you."

Blaine looked at him silently. His eyes welled up. He was overwhelmed with emotion and really didn't want to cry before Kurt. He just sniffed his nose and said, "Biggest guilty pleasure huh? And you say I am the cheesy one in our relation. Is that you or the chocolate speaking? " He smiled at Kurt and said, "I love you too Kurt. And seriously, we have been in this relationship for years! You know that you could never disturb me. "

He leaned forward to kiss his chocolate covered fingers, one by one and proceeded to kiss his cheek and chin and finally settling on his mouth, deepening his kiss until they both came up for air.

"So which musical do you want to watch? Rent? It'll take your mind off things for a while." Blaine suggested.

"That'd be perfect!" Kurt responded. Blaine got up and put the musical, settled back on the couch and resumed his previous position with Kurt's head on his chest and hand around his waist.

When they were halfway through the show, Blaine with his cheek against Kurt's head said, "You seem to look better now. Are you OK now?"

"Yes. I am feeling really better. You always have that effect on me, you know. Just looking at you or hugging you or just laying here on the couch and cuddling with you relaxes me and makes me feel so so soo happy. "

"Aww, Kurt. You're sweet."

Kurt kissed him once more on the lips and stood up. He went to the kitchen. "I am hungry. Want to cook something. Did you do any grocery shopping this week?"

Kurt got his answer from Blaine's sheepish smile.

Kurt turned towards the counter, exasperated. He started searching for edible items all around. "Really Blaine, what have you been living on this week? Ooh, wait, there seems to be enough for salad and wait, a packet of- God, how deep is this cabinet? Ah, got it. Macaroni and Cheese." Kurt made a non-committal sound. "Well, wouldn't hurt now that I had a ton of chocolate. All right," Kurt said a little louder. "I am getting started with dinner. You get back to your writing. We can continue watching while eating."

But Blaine simple stood there. He leaned against the wall and kept staring at Kurt with a smile on his face. Kurt got busy preparing while humming the tune of _Teenage Dream_ and seemed to be in a better mood than before. Blaine looked at him and felt so.. so happy. And relaxed. And felt at home. Like this is how it's supposed to be.

Kurt making his way in the kitchen as if he has done it millions of times before, humming and looking so serene. Kurt reprimanding him for eating too much junk food. He could imagine how it would be in _their_ house. In their kitchen. And Blaine couldn't wait for it to happen.

He could see it, in front of him, Kurt making dinner and two small kids running around. Playing with each other and Kurt shushing them to keep the volume low. Blaine coming back from work and the kids running up and hugging him. His kids. Kurt and Blaine's kids. He would go to Kurt and kiss him. Get re-acquainted with him and his lips and his scent because he missed him so much for the entire day. Then both of them would abruptly stop themselves from displaying too much PDA in front of their kids and would look at each other with a promise of _later _in their eyes.

He could see Kurt and himself slow-dancing at their reception.

He could see –feel actually- the metal band around their fingers when they interlock their hands.

He could see Kurt and him recording the answering machine with "Hi! You have reached the Anderson-Hummel residence."

He could see Kurt and him being at the Hudmel residence for festivals and having a great time. He could see Burt having a great time with his grandchildren. Kurt and Blaine's children.

Blaine could see himself being introduced to Kurt's colleagues. Kurt announcing to the world proudly, "And this charming man in my arm here is Blaine Anderson-Hummel. My awesome husband and father of my kids."

And Blaine could see so much more. Just thinking about what was in store for them made him so deliriously happy. He couldn't wait for it to happen. For it to be real, not some fantasy.

Husband. Marriage. Kids. Their house. _Husband. Marriage. Kids. Their house. _

He went to the bedroom and opened the sock drawer and pulled out a heavily bundled up sock to reveal the box he kept hidden for 3 months. He thought that they were ready. And he knew that if he waited, Kurt would have proposed him one day. But he also knew how much Kurt was a romantic at heart and how much he would want to be proposed. And Blaine wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to plan a lot and surprise him and spoil him but Blaine realized that nothing would be as perfect as now.

And so, Blaine took a deep breath and stood a few feet behind Kurt. Kurt was stirring something on the stove and didn't realize right away when Blaine called him.

"Kurt."

No response.

"Kurt." A little louder.

"Hmm."

"Kurt, will you marry me?"

Blaine heard nothing. Then he heard something. He heard the spoon falling onto the floor. He heard Kurt taking a deep breath.

Kurt turned around. His eyes were glistening. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed and opened it again. "Blaine! Blaine, is this for real? I mean, are you just asking that because you want to cheer me up? Because Blaine honey, I'm fine now. I am all right. You made me all right. I want to marry you Blaine, so desperately but you don't have to-"

Blaine stood up and went to Kurt and said, "Hey! Hey, I am not proposing you because you are feeling a little low and you'd be happy with a ring on your finger. No Kurt, I'm proposing you because I love you. And you do too. And I think that is enough for us to start the journey together. I -Kurt, you have no idea how much- just can't wait to marry you and show the world that you are mine. I can't wait to get a house with you. I can't wait to have kids with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kurt." Blaine took a deep breath and said, "I love you Kurt. And that's forever. So, will you marry me?"

Kurt was crying now, his eyes were brimming with love. He removed his hand from his mouth and said, "Yes. Yes! YES! I will marry you! Oh God, I love you. I love you so much!"

Blaine grinned and put the ring on Kurt's finger. He looked up at Kurt and sealed his proposal with a kiss.

A/N: Thank You for reading the story. Reviews will be very much appreciated. This is my first time, so it's not really thaaaat perfect! But thanks a lot! And give me prompts, I'll be glad to do a story.


End file.
